grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
Phantom Knight
Fiore 1st Job:Dark Knight 2nd Job:Chaos Knight 3rd Job:Phantom Knight 4th Job:Dusk Knight 5th Job:Hell Knight Info The Phantom Knight was born from the completion of the Mist Pendant.Fiore has acheived the ability "Hell Spade",this ability allows Fiore to bend space at will.He can also create objects out of nowhere.Hell Spade also gives the ability to teleport and teleport objects,Phantom Knights are really fast to avoid attacks. Specials M. Gasher:Fiore knees the opponent into the air and then stomps on the ground.A row of spikes shoot out of the ground in a leaning position.(4x Hits)(Low Damage) Mist Slicer:Fiore covered himself in mist flames and rushes hard to the enemy with his swords.(7x Hits)(Medium Damage) Hell Phantom:He grows runic demon wings and sends a giant demon phantom that leaves a trail of flames forward.(6x Hits)(Large Damage) Basic Combos Basic Combo:Fiore stabs in a spiral then slashes once.(6x Hits) Critical Attack:Fiore stabs in a spiral as fast as a gatling gun.(5x Hits) Double Attack:Fiore kicks up.(1x Hit) Dash Attack:Fiore slashes down hard.(3x Hits) Phase Dash:Fiore turns invisible for an instant while dashing and appears in the air.(Press X when running) Phase Dash Dive:While Fiore's in the air after Phase Dashing,press Z and down to make him dives down twirling.(3x Hits) Jump Attack:Up+Z Dagger Throw:Fiore throws a short sword in mid-air,if he misses or is too far away he uses his teleportation powers that will bring the short sword back into his hand.(1x Hit) "Hell Spade"Moves:Press A to enter Hell Spade Mode:(Wastes MP) *Hell Distort:Fiore bends space into a spiral for a short moment at a certain distance.(5x Hits) *Hell Convert:Fiore converts a large spear to throw at the enemy.(4x Hits) *Hell Illusion:Sends an illusion of one of the Guardians of the Sky,it doesn't hurt the enemy,but it decreases their MP. *Hell Pillar:Fiore puts his hand forward and a pillar rises up from the ground.(2x Hits) (Through the rest of his jobs,it will get more and more advanced Hell Spade Techs) Grab:Fiore bites the neck of the enemy.(1x Hit) Quotes/Taunts *Prepare,Knave!(Start) *Dark!(During Specials) *Mist!(During Specials) *Heh,and you call yourself a knight?(During Battle) *Wanker!(During Battle) *Bloody Hell...(Countered) *Your quite fast on your feet if I might say so myself,but you lose!(Win) *I am the Mist Guardian,Fiore!(Win) Mission Hello,I seek your help with my training.I can't control my flames of mist because they're to powerful.Can you help me train and help me obtain the Legendary Mist Swords? ~Fiore *50 Medals of Victory *10 Mini Ice Golem Fragments *10 Mini Fire Golem Hearts *3 Gardosen Swords *1 Peacemaker Trivia *The skills are based off of Yamamoto and Asarugi from "Katekyo Hitman Reborn" *Since Fiore is a Mist Flame Attribute,his weapon is not a Rain Flame Attribute. *The 4 Irregular Swords were the weapons of Asarugi. *The reason why Hell Spade can conjure objects with nothing is because the Mist Guardian's role in life is to create something out of nothing and create nothing out of something. *His clothes are designed to make him looks like a Phantom/Vampire. *The marks on his face symbolizes his role as the Guardian of the Mist. *His grab was on the neck is because the other name for this job is called the "Vampire Knight".Fiore is not a vampire! Theme Song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Y90KYitK3k